


L'uomo venuto dal mare

by Naco



Series: Another tomorrow [1]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: Introspection, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loro due appartenevano a due mondi diversi, due binari che correvano paralleli e che per un po’ di tempo si erano incrociati. Lui aveva la musica a cui pensare, la sua carriera, il suo futuro. E lei… lei era dolce, gentile, buona, testarda, coraggiosa, tutto quello che lui non sarebbe mai stato.<br/>[Spoiler fino al capitolo 69 del manga]</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'uomo venuto dal mare

_L’homme venu de la mer._  
Era così che lo chiamavano tutti, nonostante nessuno sapesse esattamente chi fosse e da dove venisse. Avevano sentito dire soltanto che trascorreva le sue giornate a fissare il mare, con una valigetta sempre accanto, che facesse freddo o caldo, che imperversasse una tempesta o che piovesse a dirotto; era quello il motivo per cui gli abitanti del luogo l’avevano soprannominato in quel modo.  
Era apparso un giorno dal nulla, in quella cittadina della Francia settentrionale minuscola e semi-sconosciuta, senza nulla di interessante da mostrare a un turista, tanto che persino l’arrivo di un viaggiatore occasionale era salutato come un evento nuovo e interessante.  
Nonostante la curiosità, di lui avevano soltanto scoperto che era di origine orientale e che era ancora molto giovane, perché il proprietario dell’ostello che lo ospitava – niente alberghi, in quella zona; non avrebbero resistito una settimana alla penuria di clienti – l’aveva letto sul passaporto. Di solito, portava pesanti cappotti con cappuccio, che impedivano a chiunque di poterlo guardare bene in volto.  
In realtà, però neanche l’uomo era mai riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di più: il suo ospite era molto riservato, parlava poco e non apprezzava la compagnia; inizialmente, aveva pensato che non conoscesse la lingua, ma poi s’era accorto che parlava benissimo il francese, anche se con un accento un po’ particolare.  
Qualcuno più coraggioso aveva anche cercato di instaurare un dialogo con lui, ma senza riuscirci: pareva quasi che lo straniere cercasse la solitudine e ben presto anche i più curiosi avevano smesso di avvicinarsi; soltanto qualche bambino, forse per incoscienza, forse per curiosità, magari per tutte e due, aveva provato a coinvolgerlo nei suoi giochi, lanciandogli una palla, magari facendo finta che fosse finita per sbaglio nella sua direzione, ma alla fine anche lui aveva rinunciato e aveva continuato a giocare con i propri compagni, ignorandolo completamente.  
La valigetta che l’uomo portava con sé, però, non aveva mai smesso di suscitare interessi e polemiche. Alcuni – i più malevoli - avevano presupposto che contenesse droga, e che lui aspettasse sulla spiaggia l’arrivo di qualche imbarcazione cui dare il prezioso carico; altri, invece, che avesse dei documenti pericolosi che temeva potessero andar perduti; le donne, le più romantiche, sognavano le foto e gli oggetti della donna che aveva amato e che aveva, secondo loro, perduto in un terribile incidente in mare.  
Qualunque fosse il suo contenuto, però, nessuno era mai riuscito a scoprire la verità su cosa ci fosse in quella valigetta e, man mano che i giorni passavano, la curiosità morbosa della gente alimentava nuove e sempre più assurde fantasie.  
  
Len Tsukimori aveva notato tutto questo. Non era uno sciocco né uno stupido, e conosceva abbastanza bene il francese da riuscire a comprendere persino i sussurri che le vecchie comari di paese si dicevano l’un l’altra al suo passaggio.  
Non che gliene importasse molto, veramente; a parer suo, gli abitanti di quell’insulso pezzo di terra potevano pensare quel che volevano, a lui non interessava. Del resto, dei pettegolezzi non gli era mai importato granché – quante volte Amou-san aveva cercato di attirarlo nella sua trappola per intervistarlo e lui, ogni volta, era riuscito abilmente a defilarsi? – e certamente non avrebbero iniziato ad attirarlo allora.  
O meglio – sorrise mesto al pensiero – forse di _uno soltanto_ gli sarebbe davvero importato, ma era molto improbabile che in quelle lande desolate potesse arrivare una simile notizia.  
Scosse la testa con forza: inutile sperare. Quella notizia non sarebbe mai arrivata, né lì in Francia, né se fosse tornato in Giappone. E la colpa era stata soltanto sua.  
  
 _“Promettimi che mi scriverai qualche volta.” Gli aveva chiesto lei, con un sorriso.  
Lui aveva annuito, chiedendosi come potesse, nonostante il dolore che le aveva letto negli occhi la sera prima, quando le aveva rivelato che non avrebbero potuto suonare insieme perché il giorno dopo sarebbe partito, sorridergli in un modo così dolce.  
Alla fine, nonostante le mille reticenze, i mille dubbi, i mille perché, aveva mantenuto la promesso che le aveva fatto ed era andata alla sua esibizione.  
E aveva fatto bene: Hino aveva suonato in modo superbo, superando se stessa: era incredibile come fosse riuscita a migliorare in così poco tempo e, questa volta, senza l’aiuto di un uno strano violino.*  
Si era domandato come avrebbe fatto in Europa, senza il suo sorriso, senza il suono del suo violino e aveva deciso che aveva tutto il tempo per pensarci, dopo.  
Lei l’aveva notato subito, tra la folla che applaudiva, e gli aveva sorriso. “Sono felice che tu abbia mantenuto la promessa”, sembrava volergli comunicare con quel gesto.  
“Sono felice che alla fine tu sia venuto.” Gli aveva infatti detto quando erano finalmente riusciti a restare soli per qualche minuto; Yunoki aveva sparso la voce della sua partenza e tutti gli si erano affollati intorno per gli ultimi saluti, oltre che per complimentarsi con la ragazza per la performance  
“Te l’avevo promesso.”  
E Hino ne era stata davvero contenta._  
  
Quanto tempo era passato da allora? Tanto.  
Lui era cresciuto: ormai aveva superato suo padre, sia nell’altezza che da un punto di vista musicale. Aveva studiato tantissimo, in quegli anni, si era impegnato, e ormai il suo nome era conosciuto in tutt’Europa: aveva raggiunto quella fama che sapeva di meritare dopo tutti quegli sforzi.  
Ma a quale prezzo?  
Sua madre una volta gliel’aveva detto: la notorietà non serve a nulla, se non hai nessuno con cui condividere i tuoi successi. Lui, quella volta, aveva annuito, piuttosto perplesso – era un bravo bambino, voleva bene a sua madre e non si sarebbe mai sognato di contraddirla, sebbene non riuscisse a comprendere le sue parole fino in fondo.  
E, ironia della sorte, adesso che ne era in grado, non poteva far nulla per rimediare.  
  
 _“Tsukimori-kun!”  
Sapeva di conoscere quella voce, ma soltanto quando si voltò e vide i lunghi capelli del suo senpai lo riconobbe.  
“Yunoki-senpai!”  
“Allora eri veramente tu! Temevo di aver sbagliato persona!” gli sorrise.  
Lo fissò perplesso. “Come mai qui a Vienna, senpai? Sei qui per un concerto anche tu?”  
Yunoki scosse la testa, sempre sorridendo. “Oh, niente del genere. Sono qui per affari e caso ha voluto che abbia scoperto che avresti suonato qui a Vienna.”  
“Sei venuto qui per me?” si sorprese.  
“Ti sorprendi? In Giappone stiamo seguendo la tua carriera musicale con grande apprensione, sai? Tutti noi.”  
Disse quel_ tutti noi _guardandolo dritto negli occhi, senza più sorridere.  
“E gli altri come stanno?” Cercò di mantenere un tono neutrale, eppure sapevano entrambi perfettamente cosa si nascondesse dietro quel quesito.  
“Stanno tutti bene. Sai che Fuyumi-chan si è sposata? Con un violoncellista che ha conosciuto nell’orchestra in cui è stata presa. Anche Shimizu-kun è stato assunto nella stessa orchestra. Ammetto che per un attimo, quando lei mi ha rivelato che si era fidanzata, avevo pensato che si trattasse di lui.” ridacchiò a quel ricordo “Tsuchiura ha ripreso a giocare a calcio, invece; Hihara gli ha promesso che, se riuscirà a vincere il prossimo campionato, gli insegnerà a suonare la tromba.”  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, o forse fu solo lui a percepito.  
“Hino invece sta insegnando musica in una scuola elementare. Sono andato qualche tempo fa a trovarla, e, nonostante tutto, aveva un’aria davvero serena.”  
Si rese subito conto che, nonostante fossero trascorsi alcuni anni, Yunoki non era cambiato di una virgola: dietro il suo sguardo dolce e disponibile, sapeva lanciare ancora delle stilettate che colpivano dritto al bersaglio; anzi, forse, con il tempo, era persino migliorato.  
Tsukimori sapeva perfettamente che anche quel _nonostante tutto _era riferito proprio a lui, ma non volle cogliere la provocazione: farlo, avrebbe significato chiedere, e chiedere significava anche dare delle risposte che lui preferiva non fornire – forse perché neanche lui le conosceva?  
“Mi fa piacere sapere che stanno tutti bene.” Commentò infine atono, sperando di porre fine a quella conversazione che si stava rivelando troppo pericolosa.  
“Anche a me fa piacere notare che sei in gran forma. Sono sicuro che gli altri saranno felici di saperlo. A dire il vero, se non fosse stato per i tuoi successi, non avremmo mai saputo che fine avessi fatto.”_  
Perché non ti sei fatto sentire per tutto questo tempo, almeno con Hino? _Sembrava ammonirlo invece il suo sorriso gentile._  
  
 _“Promettimi che mi scriverai qualche volta.”_ gli aveva chiesto lei, sorridendo.  
E lui non l’aveva mai fatto.  
All’inizio si era detto di non avere tempo: i suoi compagni di corso, nonostante il suo grande talento e i riconoscimenti che aveva ricevuto nella sua carriera musicale, erano tutti a livelli altissimi e lui si era subito dato da fare per non sfigurare al loro confronto. Si era esercitato al violino da mattina a sera, incurante delle notti passate in bianco e delle dita della mano che avevano iniziato a fargli male, sebbene fosse più che abituato a quei ritmi massacranti.  
Tuttavia, anche quando i tempi si erano assestati e si era potuto ritenere soddisfatto dei risultati ottenuti, aveva cercato mille scuse per non scriverle: prima, aveva ricordato a se stesso che non conosceva l’indirizzo – anche se avrebbe potuto recuperarlo facilmente scrivendo ad Hanazawa-sensei – poi si era detto che, in fondo, non c’era nulla di importante che potesse raccontarle e che quindi avrebbe rimandato a quando fosse successo qualcosa di interessante.  
Tsukimori non era uno stupido e dentro di sé conosceva perfettamente il perché di quei tentennamenti e l’unico nome che avrebbe potuto dargli. _Paura._  
Non era mai stato un tipo troppo loquace e anche Hino gliel’aveva detto più di una volta.  
 _Teniamoci in contatto. Non lasciarmi fuori dalla tua vita, Tsukimori-kun._ Era stata la sua muta richiesta.  
E lui non aveva avuto la forza di farlo, nonostante ogni sera, prima di andare a letto, si ritrovasse a chiedersi che cosa stesse facendo Hino, in Giappone, se continuasse a suonare e a seguire i suoi insegnamenti e lo assalisse con sempre più forza la voglia di alzare la cornetta e telefonarle, per sentire la sua voce e la sua risata.  
Più di una volta, era stato sul punto di cedere e di scriverle; aveva preso in mano un foglio e aveva tentato di mettere per iscritto quelle parole che il suo cuore avrebbe voluto urlarle da sempre; tuttavia, alla fine, aveva sempre desistito: loro due appartenevano a due mondi diversi, due binari che correvano paralleli e che per un po’ di tempo si erano incrociati. Lui aveva la musica a cui pensare, la sua carriera, il suo futuro. E lei… lei era dolce, gentile, buona, testarda, coraggiosa, tutto quello che lui non sarebbe mai stato.  
Sicuramente, era meglio così, si era detto più volte, fino a convincersene; presto, avrebbe trovato qualcuno che più di lui meritasse la sua compagnia, che le avrebbe sorriso come lui non era mai stato in grado di fare, che l’avrebbe protetta e resa felice; qualcuno che, più di lui, meritasse di restare accanto a una ragazza tanto meravigliosa e speciale. Se ne era convinto davvero, anzi ci aveva davvero sperato – più per mettersi la coscienza a posto che altro.  
Eppure, quando era arrivata quella lettera, per la prima volta aveva capito che i sentimenti non erano come un concorso, da accantonare quando è finito, per poi passare ad un altro: loro se ne restano lì, quieti quieti, e, alla prima occasione propizia, ti ricordano che non sono mai andati via.  
  
 _Quando prese in mano la busta, comprese subito che conteneva qualcosa di importante.  
A giudicarla dall’esterno, pareva una lettera normalissima. Forse, ad attirare la sua attenzione, fu il francobollo giapponese, o forse il proprio indirizzo, vergato con una grafia estremamente elegante e flessuosa. Intuì chi potesse essere il mittente ancor prima di leggere il suo nome; del resto, c’erano poche persone che conoscevano il suo indirizzo e i suoi genitori, di solito, gli telefonavano o gli spedivano pacchi ben più grandi.  
Con mani tremanti strappò la busta – lui, che non sopportava un simile atto di barbarie, ma preferiva sempre usare un tagliacarte – e s’immerse subito nella lettura.  
  
“Tsukimori-kun,  
probabilmente troverai inopportuno l’invio di questo messaggio da parte mia dopo tanto tempo che non ci sentiamo. Tuttavia, dopo il nostro incontro a Vienna, avevo sperato di aver smosso qualcosa dentro di te e che, presto, avremmo avuto tue notizie. Dato che il tuo silenzio nei nostri confronti era proseguito, ci siamo convinti che per te la carriera fosse più importante delle persone conosciute all’Accademia Musicale – credimi, la mia non è un’accusa né una colpa; se avessi potuto, anche io avrei seguito la stessa strada – e quindi abbiamo pensato che fosse inutile disturbarti.  
Ne abbiamo discusso molto, io e Hanazawa-sensei, se fosse giusto dirtelo, oppure lasciarti all’oscuro di tutto; alla fine, abbiamo deciso che era nostro dovere informarti e lasciare che scegliessi da solo cosa fare.  
Spero comunque di ricevere tue notizie al più presto.  
Yunoki Azuma”  
  
Solo allora Tsukimori notò il piccolo bigliettino in allegato: era in carta spessa, finemente decorato e vergato con una elegante scrittura tipografica.  
Era l’invito ad un matrimonio.  
Il_ suo.  
 _Con_ lui.

 _Perhaps if I have never encountered you, it would have been the best_  
If I had need been living in another world  
If I had need to become strangers in life  
It will not have been left with this inflicting pain in my heart  
[ **Love is Punishment**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NE3el7BFVFI), K.Will

  
  
Era rimasto per qualche secondo immobile, a fissare il biglietto, chiedendosi se _davvero_ stesse accadendo, se _davvero_ gli fosse arrivata una lettera dal senpai, se _davvero_ fossero quelli i nomi scritti su quell’invito. Era da tanto che non leggeva in giapponese e per una frazione di secondo si era chiesto se non avesse capito male. E, quando aveva realizzato che era _davvero_ così, aveva riso di se stesso: non sapeva se a dargli fastidio fosse più la notizia in sé, oppure il fatto che lei avesse scelto _quello lì_ , tra tanti. Ma, del resto, cosa aveva da recriminare, adesso? Se l’era cercata, no?  
Gliel’aveva detto sua madre, anni prima; gliel’aveva ripetuto Yunoki, quando si erano incontrati a Vienna. E ormai, era troppo tardi per tornare indietro; eppure, nonostante tutto, nonostante la ragione, quello strano macigno sullo stomaco non voleva andarsene via.  
Quando era piccolo, quando si sentiva triste o strano, prendeva uno dei tantissimi dischi di musica classica che aveva e ascoltava il primo brano che gli capitasse sotto mano; crescendo aveva capito che quello era l’unico modo che conosceva per sfogarsi; del resto, non era mai stato un tipo violento, lui: aborriva la violenza fisica e disapprovava il farsi trascinare dalle emozioni.  
Anche quella volta aveva preso in mano un CD e, senza guardare chi fosse il compositore, l’aveva messo nel lettore; si era accomodato sulla sua poltrona preferita, aveva fatto partire il disco e aveva provato a svuotare la mente e a non pensare.  
Nell’aria si erano sprigionate immediatamente le note di un’opera di César Franck; aveva sorriso al caso: quella era una delle composizioni che aveva suonato durante alcuni competizioni e le era particolarmente affezionato, proprio perché riusciva a rilassarlo come nessun’altra.  
E invece, contrariamente al solito ascoltare il suono dell’amato strumento non l’aveva aiutato. Anzi.  
 _Un violino e un pianoforte._  
Non ci aveva mai pensato prima di allora – eppure, anche lui, quando suonava, aveva bisogno dell’accompagnamento del pianoforte – ma non aveva mai realizzato quanto quei due strumenti si completassero a vicenda.  
Magari anche il _loro_ amore era sbocciato così. Magari anche _loro_ avevano iniziato a suonare insieme per qualche competizione e, alla fine, si erano resi conto che la loro alchimia superava i confini di una banale performance.  
E lui, non aveva fatto altro che aiutare quell’unione.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Tsukimori-kun si chiese se non fosse stato lo strumento a cui era tanto devoto la causa di tutto: era _lui_ che gliel’aveva fatta conoscere; era stato per insegnarle a suonar _lo_ che si era avvicinato troppo a lei, più di quanto avesse mai pensato di poter fare; era stato attraverso _lui_ che aveva duettato con lei – quell’ _Ave Maria_ al chiaro di luna che non riusciva ancora a spiegarsi.  
 _Promettimi che la suoneremo ancora insieme, Tsukimori-kun._  
Con stizza, aveva spento lo stereo e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si era accorto di non sapere cosa fare per lenire tutto quel dolore che, a ondate, tornava a colpirlo con sempre maggiore violenza: avrebbe voluto piangere, urlare, distruggere tutto, nonostante fosse conscio che l’unico con cui avrebbe dovuto prendersela era se stesso.  
Non seppe neanche lui quanto rimase su quella poltrona, con gli occhi chiusi e la gran voglia di prendersi a pugni; con un sorriso quasi diabolico, si domandò che faccia avrebbero fatto tutti, se si fosse presentato a una esibizione con l’abito a brandelli e il volto tumefatto; l’idea di sperimentarlo davvero, l’aveva più volte colto con violenza.  
 _Sicuramente penseranno che sono un pazzo. E probabilmente, lo sono stato davvero._  
Poi, all’improvviso, aveva aperto gli occhi, si era guardato intorno e aveva deciso che doveva andar via di lì: aveva preso alla rinfusa dei vestiti e li aveva messi in un borsone capiente; non aveva neanche controllato quanti soldi avesse con sé: aveva preso documenti, carte di credito e contatti e aveva chiamato un taxi.  
“Mi porti il più lontano possibile da qui.” Aveva ordinato al tassista, consegnandogli una manciata di banconote; l’uomo era impallidito ancor prima di contarle.  
“Ne è sicuro?”  
“Mi porti dove vuole lei. Non si preoccupi, poi le pagherò anche il ritorno.”  
L’uomo si era affrettato a partire prima che il passeggero tornasse in sé e cambiasse idea, probabilmente.  
E così era arrivato in quel paesino di cui ignorava persino il nome. Non gli importava. Voleva soltanto restare solo, lontano da tutti e dai ricordi.  
  
Il mare l’aveva attirato subito.  
Gli aveva ricordato quella volta che erano stati a vedere i delfini, lui ed Hino, e per la prima volta si era reso conto di quanto quella ragazza fosse riuscita a cambiarlo senza che se ne rendesse conto.  
O forse, anche senza quel ricordo, la Manica gli avrebbe fatto pensare ugualmente a lei. Perché in fondo Hino era come quel mare che da giorni continuava a fissare, seduto sulla sabbia: dolce, tenera, come la brezza che soffia sempre, aiuto prezioso per i naviganti, ma anche forte, decisa, coraggiosa, come le onde che si infrangono contro gli scogli, ma, testarde, continuano a lanciarsi contro l’avversario.  
Guardò l’orologio per l’ennesima volta.  
Il 5 maggio.  
Da quando aveva ricevuto la lettera del suo senpai, aveva avuto tutto il tempo per ritornare in Giappone e far sì che quel brutto sogno non si avverasse; eppure non l’aveva fatto.  
Probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato niente – del resto, che cosa avrebbe potuto aspettarsi, se non una Hino che gli chiudesse in faccia la porta di casa e un Tsuchiura che lo prendesse a pugni? – ma forse, con quel gesto, avrebbe potuto dimostrare a se stesso che, almeno, aveva tentato.  
In realtà però sapeva perfettamente che non era giusto.  
Non era giusto per Hino, che aveva finalmente trovato la felicità – perché lei era felice, adesso, vero? _Serena_ , l’aveva definita Yunoki-senpai e, sicuramente, se non fosse stato così, gliel’avrebbe detto. E non era giusto per lui, perché masochisticamente si rendeva conto che era giusto che le cose andassero così, che non meritava che tutto si risolvesse per il meglio, nel remoto caso in cui Hino avesse deciso di perdonarlo.  
Eppure, perché quel magone dal petto non voleva abbandonarlo?  
“Monsieur, tutto bene?”  
Tsukimori alzò la testa e un paio di occhietti nocciola, vispi e intelligenti lo fissarono interdetti. Non doveva avere più di sei o sette anni, giudicò: aveva un paio di codini ai lati della testa e un vestitino rosa che la rendeva molto graziosa.  
“Cosa c’è, piccola?” chiese stupito: era raro che i bambini gli si avvicinassero così tanto – anche i bambini che l’avevano preceduta, alla fine, avevano tentato un approccio solo tramite un pallone, e mai di persona – e lui sapeva perfettamente il perché.  
 _Non fare sempre quello sguardo truce!_ Sentiva ancora la sua voce prenderlo in giro _Sorridi un po’, su!_  
“Mi sembri tanto triste, monsieur. Stai bene?”  
Tsukimori sorrise e accarezzò la testolina della bambina. “Sì, non ti preoccupare.”  
La bambina giocherellò con le punte delle scarpe, indecisa se andare via e credere a quello strano signore o meno; poi, qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. “Cosa c’è lì dentro, monsieur?” domandò, indicando la strana valigetta che aveva attirato la curiosità degli abitanti del paesino.  
Inizialmente, tropo sconvolto per pensare razionalmente, non si era neanche conto che, durante la sua fuga, d’istinto, aveva preso con sé anche quel violino su cui, poco prima, si era accanito, ma se n’era avveduto soltanto quando era arrivato lì. Non aveva importanza, si era detto: l’avrebbe lasciato nella stanza.  
E invece, non era neanche uscito dalla camera, che si era reso conto di non riuscire a lasciarlo – a lasciare anche _lui_ – e così l’aveva portato con sé, in giro per il borgo.  
Da quel giorno, non aveva più aperto la custodia: suonarlo, lo sapeva, gli avrebbe fatto troppo male.  
Tsukimori guardò per un attimo l’involucro indeciso; alla fine, sotto lo sguardo attento e incuriosito della piccola, l’aveva aperta.  
“E’ un violino.”  
I suoi occhi si fecero, se possibile, ancora più grandi.  
“Wow, che bello! Non ne ho mai visto uno! E tu sai suonarlo?”  
“Certo.”  
La bambina continuava a fissare lo strumento, gli occhi brillanti dall’emozione.  
 _Che brano era? Mai sei bravissimo sono rimasta di stucco!_ **  
“Vuoi che suoni qualcosa per te?” sentì la sua voce chiederle.  
“Davvero?!”  
Tsukimori si chiese perché le avesse detto una simile frase e tuttavia annuì, più a se stesso che a lei; il sorriso della piccola si fece ancora più radioso.  
“Però io non conosco nessuna musica…” Il bel visetto si corrucciò un po’.  
“Non ti preoccupare.” Si affrettò a dire, rendendosi conto di non riuscire a sopportare di vederla giù. “Scelgo qualcosa io per te.” Si fermò un attimo, sovrappensiero, cercando nella sua mente qualche melodia che potesse piacere a una bambina; tuttavia, non riuscì a trovare niente che potesse andar bene. Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena: ma era stato davvero un bambino anche lui?  
“Ho un’idea: mi dici il tuo nome, così vediamo insieme se c’è qualcosa che può andar bene? Sai che molti musicisti dedicavano le proprie opere alle donne che amavano?”  
“Sul serio? Anche tu hai dedicato qualcosa alla persona che ami?”  
Non c’era alcuna malizia in quella domanda, eppure Tsukimori abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo cosa dire. “No… io suono opere di altri, non le creo io.”  
“Oh, peccato! Comunque io mi chiamo Marie.”  
 _Ave Maria._  
Tsukimori non aveva mai creduto al destino, e certo non avrebbe iniziato a farlo allora; eppure, in quel momento si chiese se qualche Kami non lo stesse in qualche modo punendo per la sua condotta – non che avrebbe avuto tutti i torti, poi.  
“Monsieur?”  
La bambina continuava a fissarlo con i suoi grandi occhioni scuri e dolci, e per un attimo vide il volto di Hino sovrapporsi al suo. E finalmente capì finalmente perché non era riuscito a resistere al suo sorriso, perché non volesse vedere il suo visino triste e perché, nonostante non fosse un tipo che ci sapesse fare con i bambini, non era riuscito ad essere rude con lei.  
Sorrise teneramente alla piccola e le scompigliò i capelli. “Sai, credo di aver trovato un brano adatto. Si chiama proprio come te.”  
Era da tanto che non la sentiva, quella melodia di Schubert. Non gli era mai capitato, in quegli anni, o forse, razionalizzò con il senno di poi, aveva solo cercato inconsciamente di evitarla, come aveva fatto con il ricordo ad essa associato; adesso, invece, era addirittura costretto ad affrontarli ambedue, insieme. Era davvero una forma di punizione, quella, o piuttosto un modo un po’ ironico del destino per permettergli di riscattarsi almeno un po’? si domandò e tuttavia non riuscì a trovare una risposta.  
Nel momento stesso in cui l’archetto si era posato sullo strumento e la prima nota aveva riecheggiato nell’aria, i ricordi – belli, brutti, tristi, dolorosi – l’avevano travolto come un fiume in piena. Chiuse gli occhi e, finalmente, lasciò che tutto il dolore, la tristezza, la rabbia e qualsiasi altro sentimento fluissero liberamente.  
Si sentiva sereno.  
Per settimane, l’aveva tenuto quasi nascosto, considerandolo la causa di tutti i suoi mali. Eppure, non era forse solo lui, la causa di tutto quello che era accaduto? Non aveva forse tentato, codardamente, di scaricare su un povero strumento musicale tutte le colpe che, a conti fatti, erano esclusivamente sue? E non si era forse rifiutato di suonare proprio perché sapeva che, in quel momento, quando l’avrebbe fatto, si sarebbe reso conto della verità e si sarebbe sentito solo e sconfitto, dopo quell’ultimo, inutile e immaturo, tentativo di auto-difesa?  
Il violino era stato tutto per lui; a lui aveva donato la sua vita e, nel momento dell’incertezza, su di lui aveva scaricato tutte le colpe che non era stato capace di assumersi da solo.  
Era stato – ed era – solo un vigliacco.  
“Fantastico!” squittì entusiasta la piccola Marie, quando finalmente l’ultima nota vibrò nell’aria.  
 _Hai sentito che bel suono?_  
“Non avevo mai sentito suonare un violino! Che suono bellissimo!”  
 _Non sapevo che il violino avesse un suono così bello! Le melodie alte sono così limpide e pulite!_  
“Credi che anche io potrei imparare, un giorno?” Domandò perplessa.  
Tsukimori accarezzò ancora la testa della piccola, sorridendole: “Ma certo.”  
“Anche se non l’ho mai suonato in vita mia?”  
“Sicuro. Conosco una persona che ha imparato a suonare il violino quando era già grande, eppure è diventata bravissima!”  
Il sorriso di Marie si fece ancora più radioso.  
“Se vuoi, posso insegnarti io a suonarlo. Che ne dici?”  
La bambina fissò lo strumento e lo sconosciuto signore venuto dal mare e fece un vigoroso cenno affermativo del capo, sorridendo.  
Tsukimori non credeva nel destino o nel fato, eppure in quel momento era sicuro che c’era qualcuno – il destino stesso che tanto lui odiava, i Kami, semplicemente il caso, Hino stessa che volesse in qualche modo dirgli che lo perdonava e che non ce l’aveva con lui, non lo sapeva – che proprio quel giorno, in quel luogo e per mezzo di quel violino – aveva provato a dargli l’opportunità di riscattarsi e di salvarsi, anche se non riusciva ancora a capire bene come e perché.  
“Allora cominciamo con la scala musicale, che ne dici?”

 

FINE

  
  
* In realtà, non sembra che i vari ragazzi si siano mai resi conto che quello di Hino sia un violino magico. L’unico che ha sub-odorato qualcosa è Tsukimori, ma secondo me lui ha capito che doveva essere truccato, o qualcosa del genere. Del resto, solo a me è parso anormale che nessuno, nell’anime, si sia accorto che questa qui, da saper suonare benissimo, adesso fa proprio schifo e si sia posto domande? °_°  
** Le battute di Hino, nei ricordi di Tsukimori, sono prese direttamente dal manga.

**Author's Note:**

> Note deliranti dell’autrice.  
> * Le trombe squillano intorno a Naco, ma lei è troppo presa a piangere dalla gioia per rendersene conto. *  
> E’ FINITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oddio! O__O Non ci credo! XDDD * risata da esaurita *  
> Qualcuno mi spiega perché, nonostante ogni volta che scriva su questo fandom e dal punto di vista di Tsukimori io passi le pene dell’inferno, continui imperterrita a scriverci su? °_° Masochismo estremo? °_° No, vi giuro che ho altro da fare nella vita, e pure molto!  
> Comunque, sia come sia, finalmente ‘sta cosa è finita, anche se non riesco ancora a crederci.  
> Visto che so che tutti vi state sicuramente chiedendo come mai questa fic così fuori dai miei standard e dalle mie coppie preferite – perché voi ve lo state chiedendo, vero? è___é Siete pregati di annuire tutti, grazie! – vi assicuro che l’idea è stata del tutto casuale e, per certi versi, mi è stata data dallo stesso protagonista: mentre leggevo il capitolo 69 del manga – da cui questa storia, come si può vedere, trae origine – e scleravo con Sol sulla stupidità intrinseca dei due protagonisti, una parte del mio cervello si è detta: “Questo qui è un c******e. Se non si dà una mossa, secondo me Tsuchiura gliela frega da sotto il naso! Beh, se lo meriterebbe!”  
> Sì, questa storia altro non è che una mia personale vendetta su un personaggio che ultimamente mi sta facendo solo venir voglia di pestarlo a sangue (ah, tanto per amore di completezza: ho letto anche il capitolo 70 e, sì, volendo potrei anche ambientare questa storia dopo quel capitolo, visto che non cambia assolutamente niente!Anzi, Tsukimori fa cose ancora più idiote che in questa fic! -_-)! Ed è anche il motivo per cui ho deciso che no, lui non avrebbe avuto nessun lieto fine con Hino (oh, beh, poi non lo so se Hino abbia deciso di non sposarsi più, eh; in questo momento non lo so, ma non mi interessa neanche. E no, non credo che ci scriverò mai su, sappiatelo), ma che comunque meritava una piccola chance per ricominciare. Come? Cosa c’entri Marie con questo? *_* Non lo so! *_* Tsukimori ha fatto tutto da solo, e non mi interessa indagare.  
> La canzone citata è un mio personale regalo per **Solarial** , che ci teneva tanto che scrivessi una storia con quella canzone come prompt: effettivamente, è abbastanza deprimente - e il protagonista abbastanza sfigato – da andarci bene, quindi ho inserito giusto la strofa che secondo me andava meglio. Mi spiace di non essere riuscita a fare meglio, Sol, ma quella canzone proprio non è che mi piaccia tanto. XD Spero che, in caso quella non mi riesca, con questa mi sia fatta un po’ perdonare. XD  
> Quanto al brano che sente Tsukimori, si tratta di [questo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HFR6olKFtQ&feature=related). Non badateci: l’ho scelto a caso, visto che di musica classica non ne so assolutamente niente! XDDD Anche il giorno – il 5 maggio – l’ho scelto semplicemente perché adoro il 5: e cosa c’è di meglio di questa data? :P  
> Sull’ambientazione, una mano me l’ha data questa immagine (prompt n° **85** della [Criticombola](http://naco.ilbello.com/kokoro/page.php?id=17)). So perfettamente che quello non somiglia neanche lontanamente a Tsukimori e che quella _cosa_ accanto a lui non è la custodia di un violino, ma la sensazione di malinconia che mi ha lasciato è la stessa, quindi ho deciso di usarlo ugualmente.  
>  Ah: sono stata sulla Manica dall’altra parte (cioè in Inghilterra, a Brighton per l’esattezza) e il mare quel giorno era proprio così. E’ per questo che ho scelto di ambientare la storia nella Franca settentrionale e di far vivere Tsukimori a Parigi. No, che dite? _Nodame Cantabile_ non c’entra niente! *faccia d’angelo* Anche se, devo ammettere che il collegamento mentale c’è stato subito. XD E sapere che lì c’è il Conservatoire, beh… XD Ringrazio a questo proposito **Devillady** per il suo aiuto con il francese (che volete, sono passati anni da quando lo studiavo! XD)  
>  Oddio, più che note questo mi sembra un puro sfogo! XD Quindi la pianto di scocciarvi e… alla prossima (sperando che sia meno traumatica di questa XD)!


End file.
